ProwerStorm Father's Day
by Masterob
Summary: It's father's Day, Cream wants to get something special for Johnny, someone she sees as a father, so she asks her crush's help. TailsxCream, JohnnyxVanilla, features Metal Gear Solid.


**Prower-Storm Father's Day**

Johnny was eating his waffles one morning.

"Mm, this is delicious", Johnny said.

"Good, Vanilla made that especially for you", Sue said.

"Really, why's that?" Johnny asked.

"Don't you know what today is?" Sue asked.

Johnny pondered a bit.

"Uh...........Suday?" Johnny asked.

"It's father's day", Sue said.

"Huh? But I'm not a father", Johnny said.

"Well isn't there a certain little girl who's mom you like?" Sue said.

Johnny gasped at realization.

"Well yeah I like Vanilla, but come on, I'm not married to Vanilla yet", Johnny said.

"But Cream looks up to you, you're a father figure to her, and that totally amazes me", Sue said.

"Come on Sue, I can be a good role model, I'm a Super Hero, we're part of the Fantastic Four", Johnny said.

"Yes, but that's hero role modeling, she likes you as a person, which amazes me, Reed and Ben", Sue said.

"Cut me some slack, I'm not THAT bad of a screw-up, even Ben says I'm not a complete screw-up", Johnny said.

"He was insisiting that you were not totally a screw-up, only minorly", Sue said.

"I'm aware of that, sheesh I know big sisters are supposed to be mean but sheesh", Johnny said.

"I'm just teasing you", Sue said.

"Yeah but still", Johnny said.

Vanilla came in the room, "Hi Susan, hello Johnny", Vanilla kissed Johnny's cheek.

"Hey there babe", Johnny said.

"Like the waffles?" Vanilla asked.

"You better believe it", Johnny said.

"Anyway, I'm not the only one with a special gift", Vanilla said.

Meanwhile, Cream was outside, picking flowers, with the company of Tails.

"Getting something for Johnny?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's gonna like these flowers, so pretty", Cream said.

"I think you overdo it on the flowers Cream, what if he burns them by mistake", Tails said.

"Oh right, he's probably get too excited and burn them, and it will upset him more than it will upset me", Cream said.

"You should get Johnny something nicer", Tails said.

"But what?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, music, video games, whatever guys like him like", Tails said.

"Do guys like cars?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, but where are you gonna get a car?" Tails asked.

Cream batted her eyes and started her cute look.

"Ohhhh, I don't know", Cream looked at Tails.

"Uhhhh, wait you want ME to build a car for him?" Tails asked.

"Would you?" Cream said, still batting her eyes.

"I can't do that, I need to make a gift for my own father", Tails protested.

Cream used the puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease, for me!" Cream said.

"Don't say "pwease", that's no fair", Tails said.

Cream then got closer to Tails' face and did a small hug.

"Are you sure?" Cream was batting her puppy dog eyes.

Tails gulped, "Cream, you're being really unfair", Tails said.

"If you think that's unfair, here comes a low blow", Cream said then kissed Tails, causing him to step his foot down repeatedly like a dog and hearts to come out his eyes and be in a love daze, then fall backwards with hearts circling his head.

"Ok, I'll do it", Tails said.

"Yay! If you do it right, I'll give you another kiss, if you don't...........I'll kiss you anyway just because you're so cute and I really like you", Cream said.

Tails blushed and took Cream to the Mystic Ruins.

"You wait outside, I'll be back soon", Tails said and went inside.

"Ok", Cream said, sat outside and sniffed some flowers.

Meanwhile, Snake was at a tombstone, at a grave of "A Hero", and saluted it.

Sonic passed by.

"Otacon said you'd be here, paying respects to Big Boss?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, never thought of him as my father, but he comes the closest to being one", Snake said.

"Makes sense", Sonic said.

"How's your father?" Snake asked.

"He's doing fine, never grew up with him much, since they were gone for a long while, and he's a robot", Sonic said.

Both of them chuckled a bit, then Snake resumed the salute to the grave, Sonic then joined him in the salute.

Hours later, Tails finishes the car, "Come in Cream!" Tails said.

Cream came inside and saw the car, it was blue colored with a flaming Fantastic Four symbol, and some chao on the car.

"It's heroic, and cute" Cream said.

"Took me forever, he better like it", Tails said.

"Thank you", Cream said and kissed Tails.

Tails blushed, "Well I hope you like it, luckily I had enough time during the car creation to make my own gift for my father, I sent it to him", Tails said.

"Let's show Johnny" Cream said.

Tails nodded and hooked the car to the Tornado and sped back to New York City.

Cream got to the top floor of the Baxter Building.

"Johnny, Johnny, come out, I have a present for you!" Cream said.

"Ok, ok", Johnny said and chuckled a bit, "Must be a lot of flowers or something", he got outside and screamed in excitement, "OH MY GOD! A TOTALLY HOT CAR, and some cute chao", Johnny said.

"It's my gift to you", Cream said.

Johnny hugged Cream, "Thanks Cream, you're the best! Wait how did you get this car?" Cream asked.

"I had help, from a friend", Cream said and winked at Tails.

Tails smiled back and blew a kiss to her.

Johnny got in the car, "Cream, Vanilla, let's hit the town", he said.

They all rode into Manhatten, on a Fantastic joyride.


End file.
